Caught
by DaddyFaberry
Summary: G!P/Daddy Quinn walks in on her daughter, Rachel (15 years old), watching porn and masturbating. Rachel confronts her after to talk about what happened. However, talking turns into more. Trigger warnings: Incest
1. But I Want It

This story is a Roleplay between Daddy!Quinn/GP!Quinn and Daughter!Rachel.

Trigger Warnings: Incest

If you're not into that, then don't read. Enjoy

Rachel chewed her lip as she stared at the screen of her laptop, a faint blush tainting her cheeks as she moved her fingers clumsily against her pussy, just like the guy was doing to the girl on screen. A light sweat gathered on her brow as she continued, listening to their quiet grunts and moans, so this was sex. Noah told her that he watches it and she heard that some of the Cheerios watched a video that he sent them. She could be into that kind of thing too. She furrowed her brow as she kept moving her fingers and.. There was no way that her small hole could take a dick that size. Clearly there was something wrong but the girl in the video was sure able to take it. She looked up when she saw her door open and stared at her Dad standing at the door, "It's not what it looks like!" She exclaimed and slammed the laptop down as soon as her hand left her panties but she knew she was caught. The door closed and Rachel was off her feet within seconds, pacing around her room as she wiped her fingers against her shirt. After a while, she walked down stairs and into the living room, "Daddy? I'm sorry about what you saw upstairs.. But can we talk about it?"

She wasn't really sure what they were going to do for dinner tonight. Did she feel like pizza or Chinese? She figured she'd leave it up to Rachel. Quinn went up stairs and knocked quickly before opening the door and widening her eyes. As soon as Rachel saw her looking, she panicked and ran downstairs. She sat on the couch in shock as she ran it through her mind. Her daughter was watching _porn_. Watching porn and _touching_ herself. This wasn't a conversation she wanted to have with her. She avoided eye contact when she heard Rachel coming down the steps. Quinn shook her head. "No, I- I was only coming up to ask you what you wanted for dinner. I think it would be best if we just pretended this didn't happen."

Rachel wringed her hands together as she arched a brow and sat on the armrest of the couch Quinn was on. "But why? I mean, Daddy.. It's a part of growing up, I really don't know what's so negative about doing a little bit of visual learning.." She grinned and rested her head against Quinn's shoulder, "And can you honestly say that when you were my age that you didn't look at things like that? Noah told me _all_ the boys do.."

Quinn flinched. She didn't want to think about her daughter learning those things. She sighed. "I guess you're old enough to talk about this with.. Fine, I watched a lot of that kind of stuff when I was your age. And I think it was a little more extreme then what I saw on your screen. Noah? Is he the reason you watched this? Is he pressuring you Rachel?"

"Extreme? Well, maybe you walked in at a calm moment.." Rachel giggled playfully and slid herself onto Quinn's lap and relaxed, "Noah isn't pressuring me. He just mentioned that he watches these kind of movies and then I figured that some of the kids in school are having sex and I just want to know what I'm doing, you know, when the time comes and all."

Quinn blushed. She couldn't imagine her watching things like she used to when she was younger. She got tense when Rachel slid into her lap. After she saw her daughter touching herself, it wasn't the most relaxed feeling. She adjusted herself a bit to try to get Rachel to push into her less. "You want to know how to have sex which means, thank god you're still a virgin..." She hugged her daughter. "Maybe next time if you're going to be _learning_ just lock your door? God I'll never just knock and open it again."

Rachel kept her teasing smirk on her lips as she felt Quinn move under her. "I'm a virgin, yes. But I mean, Noah and I have spoken about taking the next step. You don't mind me telling you this, do you? You did always asked to be kept informed." She hugged back and gave a small giggle, "And Daddy, what about when I'm not watching it in a _learning_ context. What if I'm watching it for fun?"

Did Quinn mind? She didn't want to exactly think about her daughter doing that with someone. "You've spoken about it? I-I guess it's not weird.." She cleared her throat. "You mean like, what if you're watching it to" Jesus, "to cum?" She could die of embarrassment herself.

Rachel nodded, "We both want to be clear and well informed." She nodded, recalling her conversation with her boyfriend. "And he's such a gentleman.." She smiled fondly and looked up at Quinn, "I just want to do things to him to make him feel good, that's why I engaged in porn. But I mean, I'm sure there's other ways of learning." She traced her finger against her Father's chin before nodding, "To cum, yes. I do believe that's the term I was looking for."

"He's a gentleman but he sends you _those_ kind of videos?" Quinn didn't really care much for him. "I think it's nice to want to do things that make him feel good but, I don't think you're ready for sex with him. Other ways?" She gulped when she felt the finger. Why was she touching her like this? "Is this the first time that- that you were looking at that kind of thing to cum?"

"Oh, no. I looked it up myself." Rachel shrugged. "I'm sure he'd send me some if I asked." She smiled before arching a brow, "And why's that, Daddy? I feel I'm more than ready for sex." She nodded before dragging her nail off Quinn's chin slightly, "And no. This was a learning experience. I've watched it to cum before. This was my first one where I was kind of taking mental notes. It's not as fun.."

"And was there something specific you searched for?" That was none of Quinn's business. "Because you're so young Rachel.. It's just weird to think that you could be ready for that. I mean I know you're maturing very nicely but.." Her breathing was getting slightly deeper. "Do you always do it when I'm in the house with you? Aren't you scared I'll hear, or _see_? Just like today. "

"Maybe, maybe not.. I can bring down my laptop and we can look at my history together.. Ignore all the shopping sites though." Rachel shook her head and giggled, "I'm not too young. You mean it's weird that I'm growing up so fast, not that I'm ready for sex." She licked her lips and shifted on her Fathers lap, "Yeah.. I do and no, not really. I mean... I do it rather frequently and today was the first time you realized it.. So I think I'm getting away with it just fine."

Quinn laughed nervously. "I don't know if that would be too appropriate for me to see the kind of things you _like_.." Quinn nodded. "I guess that's what I meant. I just never pictured us ever talking about this kind of thing besides the generic birds and the bees talk." Quinn tensed when Rachel moved. God she was going to get her hard if she wasn't careful. "Frequently? You're that horny? I'm sorry, I don't think that is something I should be asking you."

"Why? I mean, you know what kind of music I like and what shows I watch. What's so different about this?" Rachel asked before shrugging, "I don't think it's a big deal. I'm pretty open about it." She offered with a shrug, "I think it's nice. You know, you and I rarely get to bond over things." She smiled and nodded, "I mean, I get these urges and I just have to take care of them. Do you?"

"Well I think it's different than tv shows, Rachel." Quinn licked her lips. "I guess you're a little more brave than I am. That's true. I guess we can bond over this, let's just not tell anyone ok? I don't think they'd like that." Quinn nodded. "Y-yeah Rach.. I get urges too and sometimes I can't help myself.." She let one finger trace over Rachel's arm for only a quick touch before pulling it back.

"I don't. We're watching something for amusement and gratification. Same as television." Rachel shrugged before sitting up slightly, "I'm brave? Really?" She smiled before tilting her head with a smile, "I knew you'd see it that way.." She chewed her lip. "Really? Well, this can be our little secret. I don't think Mom would like us talking about it." She admitted before nodding, "See Dad? I knew it was normal. Thank you for being so understanding." She smiled and quickly pecked her Father's lips and rested back down, "What if you couldn't control yourself and Mom wasn't around but _I_ was?"

"Yeah but... It's people having sex..." Quinn nodded. "You are. I could never talk to my parents about sex." Quinn gulped. "Yeah our little secret." She felt like a pervert. She tried to pretend she'd never thought of her daughter like _that_ but... She was caught off guard by the kiss. It's not like she was five years old anymore. "W-what are you trying to ask me Rachel..."

"So? It's still fun." Rachel stated flatly before shrugging, "Sex is natural. Every living creature has it." She nodded before tucking some blonde hair behind Quinn's ear and shrugging, "You know what I'm asking, Dad. Don't play innocent."

"Yes it's fun but..." Quinn wasn't going to win this... "It is natural but not natural to talk about all the time with your parents..." She shivered when Rachel's finger brushed her ear. "I'm an adult. You know I can't say it..."

Rachel arched a brow, "So you don't want to talk about it with me? I talk about it with everybody else." She asked before smirking, "So? It's just the two of us and Daddy, you know I'm really good at keeping secrets. Like I never told Mom you broke the vase in the living room, did I?"

"I never said that just, some people might think it's weird." Quinn laughed. "I know you are. And yeah thank you for not telling but. Rachel I can't say it first even if I'm feeling it too..."

Rachel nodded, "Well, I don't care about other people." She whispered before smirking, "Well, how about we don't say it at all? That means that it never happened, right?" She asked, pressing herself down and pushing her lips against her Fathers and cupping her face softly.

"Well society has other views on this." Quinn licked her lips. "W-what is that suppose to mean." She moaned before leaning in to the kiss. "Rachel..." She knew she was already getting hard. "This isn't something we should be doing." God, she wanted her hands on Rachel's hips...

"Well, society has a lot of views on things that I don't care for." Rachel stated before smiling against her Father's lips as she felt her kiss back. She could feel the twitch under her ass, "I know, but Daddy.. We can. I watched videos and other Daddies were doing it to their little girls, so that means we can too.. And just like you said, it's a secret."

That's her girl. Not caring about the norm. "You watch videos about Daddies and daughters? I-I do too sometimes... God I feel so dirty..."

Rachel smiled, "I know. I borrowed your laptop for my Chemistry project." She whispered against Quinn's ear, "Guess what? We use the same site.. Must be a family thing, right Daddy?"

"You looked at that? I'm so embarrassed." Shivers ran over her skin. "I like your mouth there... Yeah a family thing... What do you want Rachel?"

"By accident, of course." Rachel innocently smiled before darting her tongue out softly, "Can I tell you what I don't want instead?" She asked, "Well Daddy.." She pressed herself down, "I don't want to be a virgin anymore.."

"You can tell me anything..." She groaned instantly and pulled Rachel in to her lap. "Fuck... I can't..."

Rachel nodded and gave a small smile, "But Daddy.. I think you can. You can teach me how to be a good girl like the girls you watch on your laptop." She purred against her Dad's ear and pressed down, "And I am ready for sex.. You should just feel _how_ ready.. Do you want to? Feel me, that is.."

It killed her that Rachel was saying her name, well her name to Rachel, like that. "You want to be like the girls on Daddy's computer?" Quinn whimpered. "Rach.." She was definitely hard now. "You are?" So was Quinn. So ready. "_Fuck_." she wanted to feel every inch of her. She wanted to stop herself but she couldn't. "I want to..." She fought the urge to kiss her again as her hand started to creep up Rachel's leg. "Let Daddy feel you."

Rachel gave a wide smile and nodded, tracing her finger over her Father's lips, "I want to be just like the girls on your computer, Daddy." She smiled and shifted on the woman's lap as she felt the strained material underneath her, "Good because I want you to, too" she smiled and pushed Quinn's hand away, "No.." She shook her head before reaching under her skirt and hooking a finger into her panties and taking them down, tossing them onto their coffee table before reaching for Quinn's hand and placing it back on her thigh, substantially higher than its original location. "Okay. Now you can touch."

"Oh, god.." Quinn knew the kind of women they were. They were dirty whores. "You do?" Part of her wonders that if she just would have handled upstairs better, if any of this would be happening now. When her hand got pushed away she thought Rachel had changed her mind. But then she saw what she did. "I'm never going be able to look at that coffee table again without thinking about what you just did." She took a deep breath when her hand was set back down and slowly worked her way up. She didn't know if she was going slow for her daughter or herself. "Your skin feels so smooth..." She moaned as soon as she reached Rachel's pussy. She _had_ to run a finger up her slit. "You're so wet baby. Is this from your porn or is this from Daddy?"

Rachel wondered if she'd be pushed off, but she just wanted to bond. "Mom and I are so close, but this will change that." She smiled and glanced to the coffee table, "Good." She bit her lip and felt the hairs on the back of her neck rising more with each inch that Quinn's hand rose. "Thank you Daddy." She whispered with a smile and kissed her father's neck. She couldn't stifle the moan that she let out she felt somebody else's fingers run through her for the first time, "Oh, it's all from you." She moved down against the finger with a slightly heavier breath. "You're hard. Because of me, right Daddy?"

"You can't ever tell her any of this. She would kill me." She tilted her head for Rachel to kiss more. "No marks... Oh somebody liked that." She never knew she'd hear a sound like that from her daughter. "You like how that feels?" She ran it back and forth again. "From me? Is this the first time you've gotten wet from your Daddy?... Yes I'm hard. I know you can feel it. And it's all because of Daddy's little girl."

"It's our little secret." Rachel whispered against the wet skin on her Father's neck. "I won't tell anybody. It can be like our thing." She let out another small gasp at the contact between her aching slit. "I do like it." She whispered and kissed carefully, flicking her tongue out over the skin. "No Daddy. It's not. I get wet from you rather frequently. Like when I hear you and mom, you know I can be a good girl like her, don't you?" She asked quietly, "And when I watch porn I think of you.. And when I'm lying in bed.." She trailed off, moaning at the contact between her legs once more. "I made you that hard?" She asked with excitement and pride, "Can I take care of it for you?"

Quinn nodded. Our thing? She wasn't sure if that meant more than once or not. "Your tongue feels really nice." She wished it was on her balls instead. "You hear me and her? I'm sorry, I didn't think you could. I don't know, your mother is very good to me. You think you can do better at being Daddy's good girl?" She bucked her hips up every time she named a new place. "I think about you when I jack off in the shower. It's a scenario almost identical to this." Her eyes widened "Yes you do.. How are you going to take care of me?" She rubbed Rachel's clit extra hard.

"I always hear you two." Rachel shook her head, "Don't be sorry. I like listening." She smirked and gave a confident nod. "I can be much better than her. I'm going to be such a good girl for you, I promise." She moaned each time she felt the bulge press up into her, her hips moving against Quinn's hand with the force. "The shower?" Rachel asked and kissed up over Quinn's jaw. "Maybe we can go there afterwards?" She asked with excitement before gasping at the pressure against her clit. "I'm going to use my mouth Daddy." She bit her lip and rose from her Father's lap before kneeling in front of Quinn, quickly undoing her Dads shorts.

Quinn blushed. She knew they were loud but not _that_ loud. "You like hearing us fuck?" Quinn ran a hand through Rachel's hair. "I know you will. You won't disappoint Daddy." Quinn smirked. "You feel empty, don't you? I can tell by the way you're trying to grind on my fingers." She smiled. "We might have to, I don't want her to catch your scent on me." She groaned as soon as she saw her daughter lower down. "Oh fuck... You want Daddy's cock in your mouth?" She lifted her hips and pushed her shorts and boxers down. She grabbed her dick from the base and shook it gently. "You want it baby?"

Rachel licked her lower lip, "I love hearing it." She replied with a soft smile and tilted into the touch. "I won't disappoint you, I swear." She nodded and gave a little giggle. "Very empty and I want you to be the first person to fill me." She nodded, "Even just your fingers." Rachel couldn't get enough of somebody touching her. It was driving her wild. "But she won't suspect it.. Because I'm going to tell her we spent the day hanging out so it won't be odd if you smell kind of like me." She nodded. "Yeah. I want your cock, Daddy.." She whispered as she admired it, nuzzling her head into it with before tentatively dragging her tongue over it and sliding her Father's dick into her mouth with a soft moan at the taste.

"You do? Do you think you'd get loud like that?" Quinn moaned and felt her cock twitch. "Yeah? You want Daddy to stretch that pussy first?" Fuck, Rachel was going to be so tight.. "Just my fingers? Now why would you want my fingers when you know you're allowed to have my cock?" She gave Rachel a kiss against her neck. "Such a smart girl." She grabbed the couch cushions as her daughter's mouth surrounded her dick. "Oh Rach.. That's it.. Suck Daddy's cock."

"Loud like Mom? Maybe. I do have a set of lungs.." Rachel's lips curled into a small smile as she listened to her Father. "I wasn't sure how much I was getting off you." She replied quietly as her fingers traced over Quinn's thigh. "But since I'm _allowed_.. I'll take it." She shut her eyes with a small groan at the lips that brushed against her neck. "Thank you.." She whispered before tackling the cock in front of her, sucking and licking as good as she could.

"Yes you do. Make sure you use them." Quinn shook her head. She shouldn't be giving her _anything_. She should have sent her to her room as soon as she suggested it... But her daughter wanted her _cock_. It wasn't like her wife craved it like she used to. "That's so good. A-and you've never done this before? Had a big cock in your mouth?"

Rachel smiled, "I will, Daddy," she smiled and kissed her cock before taking it back into her mouth. She couldn't believe her Daddy was finally letting her show just how much she loved her. Like all the girls in the videos on Quinn's laptop. That's the first place she watched them and couldn't stop then. Obviously her Daddy liked it and Quinn thought about her in the shower. So it was obviously mutual. She pulled her mouth off and wiped her lips. "No, Daddy.. This is the first cock I've ever even seen! Are they all this big?"

"Good girl.." She couldn't wait to finally hear a new voice moaning for her. "Baby you _really_ know how to suck cock. Did you pick that up just from those videos?" Her head leaked of more precum as she thought about being the first. She nearly laughed. "No Rach, they aren't. I might even be the biggest you ever take. Let me show you a trick for the future. Give me your hand." She put it on her cock and began jacking herself off with it while turning her wrist. "This feels better than just doing up and down. Do you want to learn more tricks that'll make your Dad cum?"

Rachel, spurred on by the initial compliment, gave an extra hard suck and looked up happily, "You think I'm good at it?" She beamed, "I guess.. I don't know where else I would learn it." She smiled and watched the clear liquid seep from the tip of her Dad's dick before swiping her tongue across it. "There was some.. I don't know, stuff?" She replied as an explanation before looking at Quinn. "You're _that_ big? I'm so lucky. I knew you were special." She smiled softly and handed her hand over before letting her Father maneuver it. "I think I got it." She replied with concentration as she moved her hand as instructed. "Of course, Daddy! I want you to teach me _everything_ that you like."

Quinn nodded. "Well I'm certainly happy you watched them then." She smiled. "You like the way that tasted? I made that just for you..." She nodded proudly. "Mhm. Daddy is always going to be your biggest and best." She ran a thumb over her cheek. "Good girl, you pick up things fast. Yeah? You do? Stick out your tongue." She put her hand on the back of Rachel's head before guiding her down near her balls. "Lick around and then slowly drag it up the bottom. Capture the head between your lips and take it down as far as you can go."

Rachel smiled and leant up to press her lips against Quinn's softly, "I'm happy I watched it too." She really was. She licked her lips and gave a small nod, "I love the way it tasted. I hope I get more later." She shook her head with a playful giggle. She wasn't surprised. "You are the best, Daddy. Bigger than any video I've seen." She leant into the touch and shut her eyes briefly, she then complied, opening her mouth and holding out her tongue before letting her Father move her head down. "Okay, anything for you." She smiled at her task and licked the balls in front of her lips, sucking each of them softly. She then traced the veins of Quinn's cock up before reaching the tip and inhaling deeply through her nose. Rachel slid her lips down slowly, ignoring the slight tug in her throat before filling it completely with her Fathers cock, nuzzling her face down against the warm skin of Quinn's hips.

"Do you like kissing me like that? It shows me how much you've grown up." She nodded. "Baby you're going to get just more than a little of that later. You're going to get something nice _real_ soon if you keep working my cock like that." If she knew she could hide it, she'd go get her camera and record the two of them right now. She didn't think it would be worth the risk of someone seeing. "I'm going to hold you to those words... Oh fuck..." She looked down and watched Rachel do her work. "Just how Daddy likes it." She watched in awe as Rachel took her all the way in. "That's not gagging you baby? God, Daddy has a little cock slut on her hands. So proud of you. Swallow around it. Make me cum."

Rachel nodded shyly, "I love kissing you like that. I do try to be grown up." She nodded with excitement, "I can't wait!" She moved her hand extra fast and looked at the cock in her hand. All those times she lay jealous of her mother for experiencing her Father and now it was her turn. "Do. I want you to. I never lie about things like that." She held her head down on the cock as she listened to her Father's praise as she sucked her. She did as she was told and tried to swallow around the cock before bringing a hand up to play with her balls, just like the girls in the movies did.

"You should do it more often. Just make sure no one is around. They get jealous that I get you like that." She couldn't wait to get her cum. It had been a while since her wife actually swallowed it for her, blaming it on an unsettled stomach. "I don't want you to ever lie to me. I think this proves that we can talk about anything." Quinn moaned at the actions her daughter was doing. "You want my cum in your mouth? You ready to _taste_ what you do to your Dad?" She held on tight to Rachel's head before bucking her hips in and out. "Let it fill up your mouth and don't swallow until I tell you." She got faster and faster until she was cumming in her daughter's mouth. "_Fuck_ baby.." She squirted her seed in there until she was empty for the moment. She took a deep breath as she pulled herself out. "Open your mouth. Let me see Daddy's cum on your tongue."

Rachel nodded, "I won't do it when anybody is around. I swear." She couldn't wait to like have a proper make out session with her Father. The thought alone made her drip. "I won't lie, Daddy. I'll never lie to you." She nodded up at Quinn with the dick buried past her tonsils. She coughed slightly at Quinn's actions and tried to relax enough to let Quinn fuck her throat. She gave some gargled response up in reply but she was so excited to finally get her cum. She moaned around the cock as she felt the hot cum splash into her mouth and Quinn's hands tighten around her head before she made sure not to waste a single drop of her Dad's essence. She wiped her lips when she felt the cock leave her mouth before proudly opening her mouth and displaying the cum that rested on her tongue.

Quinn moaned when she watch Rachel open her mouth. "Look at all that. I'm going to think about this every day when I have to jackoff because you aren't here. Go ahead baby, you can swallow Daddy's cum now." She watched as the brunette swallowed. "How was that?" She licked her lips. "Baby, don't you think it's time you took your clothes off now. Let your Dad see you."

Rachel smiled and shut her mouth, swallowing softly before wiping her lips once more. "Thank you. You taste so good." She nodded before looking at her clothes and rising to her feet. "Of course." She began to unbutton her shirt before letting her skirt fall to the floor around her ankles. Within seconds, she was standing naked in front of her Father in the room she spent hours playing in growing up. "Do you like how I look, Daddy?"

Quinn was getting hard again as she watching Rachel undress. "I love how you look. You're so sexy. Definitely sexier than mom is." She reached forward and pulled her closer. She kicked Rachel's legs so they were wider before leaning forward and beginning to lick up her slit. "Tell Daddy what you need baby."

Rachel smiled widely, "You think I'm sexier than mom?" She asked, placing a hand over her chest with pride. "Thank you." She watched Quinn step closer before parting her legs and leaning her head back with a low moan at the contact from her Dad. "I.. I want some of you in me."

Quinn nodded. "Uh huh." She kept licking. "And you taste better too." Quinn pulled back and let her finger take over the motion of going back and forth. "Some of me? What does that mean Rach? Do you want my tongue, my fingers, or my dick. Let me rephrase that, which do you want _first_."

Rachel threaded her fingers through her Father's hair and pushed her hips down against Quinn's finger, "I want.. I want your dick." She whispered and reached down to rub her thumb over her Dad's lips before licking herself from her thumb. "Nice."

"I was really hoping you'd pick that option." She stood still and watched Rachel's thumb before moaning at the thought of her tasting herself. "Is that the first time you've tasted yourself?" She reached down and began jerking her cock to get herself full hard. "How do you want me to take you. I know you know lots of positions from the videos.."

Rachel shook her head and rubbed her wet thumb against her stomach, "No, but it tastes better now when you're here with me." She replied before looking to the couch. "I want to be on top. I want to be able to watch your face during it."

"Is that so? I like watching you taste." Quinn moaned and smiled at her. "My little girl's a top, huh? I should have known." She ran her hands up her legs. "Come on, straddle me, Rach." Once she was on top of her, Quinn pressed kisses into her chest. "Are you nervous to take Daddy's big cock?"

Rachel smiled and repeated the action once more, letting a moan slip out from her mouth. "Yes, Daddy.. I think I am." She grinned and mounted her Father, placing her hands on the woman's shoulders, looking down at her before swallowing hard. "I am."

"That can be really sexy. I think it's hot." She leaned forward and kissed both of her nipples. "Don't be nervous. Daddy's going to take care of you."

Rachel smiled and bit her lip, "You think I'm hot?" She practically purred before stroking Quinn's face. "I know. I trust you.." She whispered and pressed her body in slightly, "Do you need protection? Mom said never to let anybody touch me without protection."

"I think you're _so_ hot. I want inside of you so bad." Her kisses became more frantic before she pulled back. "First off, I'm really proud of you for asking that. Second off, you don't need that with me baby. I can't get women pregnant anymore, your mother made sure of that. If it makes you feel better I can put a condom on."

Rachel smiled and watched Quinn before listening. "Thank you for being proud." She replied with a hum. "Mom said it's the most important thing." She kissed her Father's head and nodded as she listened. "No. No condom. I trust you."

"It is the most important thing. And don't ever let someone tell you what I just did. I doubt there's many teenagers running around that had a vasectomy." Quinn nodded. "Good girl. Have you ever had anything inside of yourself before?"

"I won't. I won't believe anybody else." Rachel promised and watched Quinn before biting her lip. "Just my fingers and some bottle of lip gloss that I bought last week. I just thought I'd try."

"It's ok. You don't have to be embarrassed. Lots of people experiment like that. It just might hurt you a little bit when I go inside. I'm definitely bigger than lip gloss." She began pressing careful kisses in to her neck. "You're on top so you'll control the pace. Do what you want with my cock, baby."

Rachel chuckled, "You're bigger than so many things.." She gave a small shake of her head, "I'm not embarrassed Daddy." She smiled and shut her eyes at the little kisses before beginning to sink down onto the hard cock. A hiss passed her lips as she felt her inside muscles reluctantly trying to fit the cock into her.

Quinn laughed. "I am. Lucky you." Lucky her in the future. Not right now. God she was going to destroy her little girl. Quinn moaned loudly as soon as she lowered herself. "Oh my god Rach... Fuck, fuck, fuck..." She squeezed Rachel's hips and looked up to her as she connected her lips, trying to take her mind off of it.

Rachel gripped one cushion and used her other hand to hold onto her Father's shoulder. A pained cry ripped from her lips but was only muted by her Dad's lips. Her tongue pushed into her mouth and she kept lowering herself, it _had_ to feel better soon, right? "Daddy.."

Quinn hated hearing her like this. "It's going to be ok." She should be moaning that in a different tone. She kissed her way to Rachel's ear. "Your little pussy is so fucking tight. It's making Daddy feel so good."

Rachel held on tightly before she finally taking her Father entirely inside her. Between that realization and the words that her Dad was pouring into her ear, she couldn't help but let her body buck down to ensure she had the whole dick inside her, but once her Daddy felt good, then it was justified. "I f-feel so good too."

"You do? Don't move again until you think you're ready for it." She reached her hands down to Rachel's ass, squeezing it gently. "You're squeezing me to death baby." She laughed as she looked up to meet her eyes. "I'm happy I'm your first time."

Rachel waited a moment and gave a little groan at the contact to her ass before chuckling breathlessly. "And you're filling me to death." She managed to get out before pressing their lips together. "I'm happy too, Daddy. You're the only person that I want in me. I've thought about it so much and it's finally happening." She rambled to take her mind off the fact that she finally began to move her hips.

She knew she was. She loved this. It had been awhile since she'd been in something so tight. "I wish it would stay that way forever. Are you going to let me fuck you again sometime, baby?" She smirked when she felt her daughter lifting herself. "There we go..."

Rachel could hardly handle how full she was and she spared a thought for her boyfriend, but he couldn't turn her on like her Father could. Sometimes she even thought of Quinn when she was kissing Noah. "Yes Daddy, whenever you want." She promised as she moved slowly. Slide off, push back on and repeat. "Oh.. _Daddy_... You feel so good."

Whatever she wanted. Her wife didn't give her that option anymore. "Always such a good girl for me. I love you so much." God it was so hard not to cum already. She was only holding herself off so her daughter could enjoy herself. "Yeah baby? You like fucking yourself on Daddy's cock?"

"I love you too, so, so much Daddy." Rachel moaned out and leant her head back as she ran her hand over her lightly sweaty features, moving against her Father's dick as her inner spasms began to die down, "Oh, Dad.. It feels _so_ good."

Quinn didn't miss the chance to lean forward and lick all the way up Rachel's throat. "Baby this is perfect. I can't believe I ever lived without being inside your pussy. Tell me that I can have it whenever I want. That I can come in your room during the night and stick myself inside of you."

Rachel gasped at the warmth that slid up her throat as she rocked down against her Father. Her body was feeling amazing and she knew that she was going to cum from it. "I want it, _Fuck._. I want it whenever you want it.. You can-You can come in and do it whenever, once mom isn't here."

"I never thought I'd hear such language from you and be happy from it. I want you to have a filthy mouth when we fuck." She began bucking her hips up in to her daughter. "I will. I'm going to take you in every position. The same goes for you, I want you to tell me when you need your Daddy inside of you. Fuck, I can see us now. Me bending you over that desk I bought you in your room, or fucking you against the wall I painted for you. We're going to do it everywhere, baby. Do you want that?"

Rachel bounced on Quinn's cock and moaned softly as she listened. She thought she might get in trouble for saying it, last week her Mom took away her phone for calling some character a bitch. "Oh, Daddy. I'll do whatever you want with my mouth when we fuck." She promised as she felt the woman begin to thrust up into her. She bit her lip and nodded. "I want to do it in your's and mommy's bed." She moaned down as she felt her stomach beginning to tighten, "Can we do that, Daddy?"

"That's so sexy in so many ways." Quinn moaned. "You're such a naughty girl Rachel. I want to fuck you there too. God, I hate thinking about the fact that I'll have to go back to fucking your mom after this. I only want you. You're my girl." She made her bounces a little more intense as she nodded. "Daddy will fuck you wherever you want, I promise. I'll even let you stay home from school if you need my dick that bad."

Rachel nodded and moaned, "After you fuck mom, you can come into my room and I'll clean you up." She looked down to Quinn and grinned, "And you're my everything." She smiled. She was her _girl_. She moaned and nodded. "I'll fuck you whenever you want to. Collect me from school and we can go behind the bleachers and I'll let you do what you want." She promised. "I'm not going to last much longer."

"Fuck, you're perfect. I want that. I want her off of me and you on me. I want to taste like you. Whether it's your cum or your spit." Her everything. Quinn would do _anything_ for her. "Nasty girl, you want me to fuck you in public?" She smirked up at her. "We don't have to do it in places like that baby. We can go anywhere. We should go on a bonding trip sometime, just you and me, and we'll get a nice hotel room and I'll fuck you _all_ over it. The whole weekend can just be spent getting our cum on each other. Fuck, I want to go book it right now." Thank god. "Me either baby. Are you ready to take your Father's cum in another hole?"

Rachel licked her lips. "I want you all over me too. Your cum, spit. I don't care once it's yours." She chuckled innocently. "Yeah. I want you and I to do it everywhere." She smiled widely down at her Dad and pressed their lips together. "We're going on a holiday? Just us?" She pressed her lips down again. "I want that so bad.." She moaned at the thought of getting to service her Father like that. "Where? What hole?"

Quinn just wanted to cum on her daughter for hours. She shivered at the thought. "Yeah just you and I. I'm going to look into planning it later on." She smiled as she pumped up harder. "Me too. It's going to happen." She licked her lips. "Well in a minute I'm going to cum deep inside your pussy, but when we go away, I might do it in your ass if you let me.. Do you want me in there too? Want Daddy to fuck your ass?"

Rachel grinned with excitement, "Thank you. I'll be such a good girl on our trip!" She felt bad for her mother, but.. She wasn't sorry. She groaned and nodded. She was fine with the fact she couldn't get pregnant, that would have been her only reservation about fucking her Dad. "Yes, Daddy. But I want you to wreck my pussy up first." She whispered. "And then you'll have nowhere else to stick it but my ass.." She let out a small huff of a breath before realizing she was tethering on cumming, "Oh.. OH!" She bucked down and gripped her Dad's arm as she felt her body begin to convulse with pleasure. "Oh, Daddy! Dad! I'm cumming!" She moaned out as she began to cum harder than she ever thought imaginable.

"I know you will. You better be well rested before we go because I am going to wear you out." She groaned before gripping her breast. "I will. God, you won't be able to fuck anyone else but me. I'll be the only one you fit." She tensed as she was so close to cumming. "God I can't wait to fuck you there. I wonder how much tighter it is than your pussy." She felt it, her daughter's pussy beginning to twitch. "Oh _fuck_!" She slammed inside and let Rachel milk her cock. "Fuck take _all_ of Daddy's precious cum. Let it fill up your fucking cunt, baby."

Rachel nodded. "I-I'll go to sleep early, Daddy." She could barely hold herself together as she moved desperately on her Father, "I won't." Not even Noah. She just moaned and held onto the woman who raised her as she moved her hips down, letting Quinn fill her with cum. "Oh, Dad.." She breathed out against the woman's neck before looking down at her Father and pressing their lips together, forcing her tongue into Quinn's mouth as she finished their orgasm with a blazing kiss.

"Good girl." She gave her a kiss. "I know you won't. Because if I find out you did, I'll withhold my cock from you." She definitely loved how Rachel reacted when she came. "God you're so sexy.. Such a hot fuck, baby.. Thank you for coming to me for all of this. Now get down on your knees and clean Daddy's cock."

Rachel ran her fingers thought her sweaty hair and shook her head. "No, I definitely won't even kiss another person. I'm fully reserved for you." She nodded before blushing at her Father's compliments and shaking her head. "No. Thank you for letting me and thank you for giving me your cock." She complimented as she sunk to her knees and licked her lips at the coated cock that twitched in front of her lips. "It's almost too pretty to ruin." She replied before gripping the base of the softening cock and sucking it as hard as she could, scraping every scrap of herself off with her tongue.

"That's what I want to hear. No one will ever be better than Daddy." She nodded. "You're welcome. I have to make sure my baby girl is taken care of." She licked her lips. "I'll never get used to watching you get on your knees for me. It's such a beautiful sight." She groaned as Rachel began sucking her. "Don't worry, we'll be able to make that over and over again." She ran her hand through Rachel's hair. "Such a good job, Rae."

Rachel shook her head, "I know, Daddy. I know they won't." She replied with a kiss against her lips. "Just like I want to make sure my Daddy is well taken care of." She replied with a chuckle as she tended to the cock in her hands. She kept sucking and licking before she looked up from her spot on the floor and licked her fingers. "Daddy, I love you so much." She mumbled before crawling onto her lap and snuggling in to her Dad.


	2. Your Mother Was Right There, Dirty Girl

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all your reviews and alerts. However, I just want to make it clear, like I did in the first chapter, that this was written as a roleplay. My partner and I discussed it and we will not be changing the format. Please no more reviews about changing it, because while we both understand how stories are typically written on here, this is the way we are choosing to do it.**

**Also, Shelby is in this chapter as well. She will be included in 'Rachel's paragraphs'. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Quinn gave her wife and daughter a kiss before they went off on the tour around Quinn's work place. Her company did it every year for families but Rachel hadn't expressed interest in it for the last few years. Quinn returned to her office and was surprised when she heard the door opening ten minutes later. She _hated_ when people didn't knock. She smiled however when she saw her daughter there. "Aren't you suppose to be on the tour?" Quinn walked over and shut the door, kissing Rachel deeply instantly. She walked them back over to her chair as she pulled her daughter on her lap. "We don't have a lot of time baby. You couldn't wait until we got home later?" The way Rachel was moving made her get hard instantly. Quinn reached down and pulled down her zipper and unbuttoned her pants, pulling her cock out. "We'll have to do it quick Rach." She pushed her daughter's panties aside and pushed an inch in before there was a knock on the door. "Oh _shit_!" She whispered. "Get under my desk baby and stay quiet." Once her daughter was under, she slid in her chair closer so no one would be able to see her exposed dick. "Come in." She looked up in shock as her wife walked in. "S-Shelby, what are you doing in here? Aren't you suppose to be on the tour w-with Rachel?"

Rachel walked around the tour before slipping off and practically sprinting back to her Fathers office. She walked in with a wide smile, "I missed you." Rachel smiled and leant up into the kiss before letting her father guide in her lap, moving the way Quinn liked. "No, I didn't want to wait. I'm sure I could have.." She shrugged playfully before watching Quinn's dick spring free of her suit pants. She smiled widely before feeling the slender fingers pushing her panties aside and the familiar sense of fullness push into her. "Oh, _Daddy_..." She breathed out before hearing the door. Her eyes widened and she scrambled underneath the desk, and shut her eyes. When she opened them, she saw the cock looking back at her. Within seconds, her lips were wrapped around the hot skin that was previously in her. She panicked when she heard her Mother's voice, but not enough panic to distract her from sucking her Fathers balls.

"Well, we were on the tour and I turned around and she was simply gone." Shelby sat on the edge of the desk. "I thought she might have came here. She's acting rather strange recently." She mused and reached forward to smooth Quinn's shirt collar, "If you see her, tell her I'm looking for her, okay. I've done this tour plenty of times. _She _was the one who was excited to come here."

Quinn's eyes widened when she felt what her daughter was doing down there. "Maybe she had to go to the bathroom or something? Did you check there?" She laughed a little to try to cover up her uneven breaths. Oh god, technically her _wife_ was leaning over the spot where her _daughter_ was sucking her off. In a twisted way it made Quinn even more horny. This was the ultimate threat of getting caught. Quinn pushed one of her hands down to cover her dick. No matter how good it felt, it was worth getting thrown in jail for. "Maybe. It's probably just her hormones. I mean she is growing up." Growing up and taking monster cock. "That's something I actually wanted to talk about with you. I mean it's kind of common knowledge that when a girl reaches this age, she tends to back away from her mother and start being interested in her father. We've never exactly had the best bond so I was thinking of maybe taking her away a weekend soon to just kind of, well, bond."

Rachel grinned to herself as she traced each vein on her Dad's clock before taking her mouth off when she felt her Dad's hand cover herself. She listened with a wide smile and kissed each finger on Quinn's hand as a thank you. "I checked the bathroom and the cafeteria." Shelby replied before swinging her legs and shrugging. "I guess so. I don't want to think of her growing up. Not with hormones and that Noah boy." She smiled with amusement and gave a nod. "I'm glad you two are finally getting along." Shelby smiled. Rachel tilted her head to the side to rub her tongue against Quinn's balls. Since the dick was covered, it was her only option. "Of course. You two should go somewhere fun, bring her somewhere nice, Quinn. I'll have a look when I get home." She took in her wife's face and arched a brow, "Are you feeling okay?"

It was nearly impossible for her not to whimper when she felt Rachel kissing her fingers. "Maybe her and a few other girls got bored and decided to find something more exciting to do. There's lots of good kids here. It wouldn't be bad for her to make friends with them." Quinn _hated _ that Noah boy. "I don't think we have to worry about him. I mean Rachel is responsible. I think she knows she's not ready for that kind of thing yet. I trust her." She smiled. "Yeah me t-" she cut herself off as she bit her lip. Feeling her daughter lick her balls like that didn't make it easy to control herself. "Yeah we'll look later. I just didn't want you to be upset that you weren't invited." Quinn looked up. "Hm? Oh yeah I'm fine, I just think I- I must have had bad sushi or something." She couldn't take it. She took her hand off her cock and put it on the back of Rachel's head to force her down on her dick. "Fuck.. I'm really not feeling well. Maybe you should go find Rachel. I don't want you to catch anything off of me."

"I hope so." Shelby sighed, "She's acting a bit reclusive again. You know, hanging around the house and I don't know, you're probably right. Hormones." She sighed and gave a smile. "I know.. She's way too young to even think about it. I gave her the talk recently though. She was very receptive." Shelby smiled. Rachel smirked and raked her teeth against her Fathers balls as she listened. She _was_ receptive and she was definitely old enough. "I'm a little dismayed about it, but I think it's a good idea." Shelby sighed and rose to her feet as Rachel was caught off guard with the cock that was slammed into her throat and the vice like grip on her head. She shut her watering eyes and stayed calm as Shelby nodded. She reached forward and swiped a thumb over Quinn's cheek. "I really hope you feel better. I'll get her. You'll see us before we go to lunch?" She asked as she made her way to the door, waiting for the answer before shutting it behind her. As soon as Rachel heard the click of the door, she pushed herself off and took a deep breath, "That was so close.. Wasn't it exciting?"

Quinn sighed. "Well I'd rather have her be around the house," so she could fuck her, "than being out experimenting with alcohol and things." Quinn wanted to laugh but instead put on a serious face, as serious of a face she could have as she got her dick sucked. "She was? That's good? I just can't even think about her doing things like that yet." Quinn gripped the desk. "It'll be ok. You have me all the time, let her have me just for a weekend." Quinn nodded. "Yeah can you just text me when you find her? I have an important phone call coming up and I can't have any distractions in my office." She smiled and as soon as Shelby left, she pulled Rachel up. "Go lock the door, naughty girl." She slapped her daughter's ass playfully as she cleared up space on her desk. Once Rachel did what she was told, Quinn lifted her and put her on the edge. She pushed her legs apart shoved herself inside. "Fuck, baby. Was it torture not having Daddy inside of you? It feels like it. God my dick is going to drown."

Rachel giggled and pulled her panties off as her father hit her ass, "You don't think Mom knows something's up?" She asked as she locked the door, testing it before sprinting back with a laugh and parting her legs, moaning sharply as her Father pushed into her. "You were in me." She shot back cheekily and rested her mouth on Quinn's neck, kissing it softly. "Drown in our cum, you mean." She purred and sucked on her Dad's ear. "I can't wait for our holiday. I know there's this one _big_ thing I want to ride all over the place. And Daddy, guess what? We can sleep in the same bed!" She moaned out as she moved against her father as she had done so much within the last few weeks. "I love you."

Quinn shook her head. "She knows you're acting different but she doesn't know why. I think _this_ is the last thing she'd ever suspect." Quinn laughed. "_Barely._ If you think two inches counts as being _in_ you, you are sorely mistaken." Quinn tilted her head so Rachel could kiss her neck. She _loved_ the attention Rachel gave her, so unlike her wife. "Yes, exactly that. God, I can't wait to get my cum over every inch of your body when we're away. Would you like that? Being painted with Daddy's cum?" She moaned and pushed in extra hard. "Fuck, I love when you talk into my ear like that. Makes me want to cum _so_ bad." She held on to her desk for extra support as she pumped in to the girl. "Yeah baby? I can't wait. I dare you to try to tire me out. The same bed, that'll be so nice. Not only will I get to hold you, but every time I wake up during the night, I'm going to shove myself in one of your holes. Give you a real wake up call. Maybe if you're lucky, Daddy will let you get drunk. See how sex like _that_ can be. You'll turn in to even a bigger slut for me." Quinn moved her mouth to Rachel's neck to assault it. She wished Shelby would go out of town for a week so she could mark her daughter. "I love you so much baby. And my dick loves your pussy."

"Good because I don't want the two of you to split up." Rachel breathed out as she hooked her legs around her Fathers waist as she hammered in against her. Her lips glided against the warm skin and she was very careful not to mark. "Well the way I look at it, I had you entirely in my throat." She shrugged playfully and moved her hips in to catch a thrust of her own. She moaned at her Dad's words and she paused, imagining all the cum she would earn. "Depends, can I scoop it up and have it afterwards?" She purred and nipped at Quinn's ear softly. She tightened her legs and pulled herself in even more. "I love that idea.. But maybe I'll surprise you with a morning suck." She giggled and nodded. "Can I please have alcohol? Please? I'll be a slut for you, Daddy." She leant her head back as Quinn kissed it, hoping she wouldn't mark it because how would she explain it to Noah? "Well all of me loves your dick.."

"We won't split up because then I wouldn't get to see you every day." Unless she somehow proved Shelby was an unfit parent and then she would have unlimited access to Rachel. "I bet you loved that, didn't you? Not being able to make one sound because Mom would hear you? I really wanted to reach under the desk, hold your head still, and throat fuck you like I did our first time? Remember that baby? Being choked by cock?" Quinn nodded eagerly. "You can. I know you love the way Daddy tastes." She moaned as she pulled Rachel's body closer. "I wish you could wake me up every morning like that." She smiled up at her. "That's a deal. I want you to get absolutely wild and nasty for me, Rach. Pretend that you have to fuck me just to stay alive." That's how Quinn felt, that she would _die_ without her daughter's pussy. "I'm beginning to learn that. God, you've been such a good girl for me. I love you for it. And I'll love you even more if you tell me you're close to cumming because Daddy needs to blow, baby."

"Okay, because I love Mom too." Rachel smiled and hugged around Quinn extra tight. She loved her Mom, but she just loved her Dad in a different way. "I did love it. I was so turned on but knew I couldn't let Mom catch us." She admitted shyly. "But I felt like playing. I think it was harder on you than me." She moaned out and shut her eyes. "I wish you did. Maybe you can throat fuck me in the hotel? But depending on dates, I can't risk my singing voice to suck your cock and I have my recital coming up." She reminded her Father as she shifted against her desk. "I do too. Or I wish I could wake with a finger or maybe a dick in me." She smirked and nodded. "Deal. I'll fuck you like it's all I'm made for and you have to do the same or it's not fair." She nodded and smiled widely, "I love you too, Daddy." She whispered as she slammed her hips in quickly, reaching down to move her skirt so she could watch the cock slide into her. A few more thrusts and she was breathless, clamping down on her Fathers dick, moaning loudly. "Daddy..." She whispered into Quinn's ear as she came, holding on as tightly as she could.

"I know, me too." Quinn really did love her wife. As soon as she met Shelby, she knew they'd be together forever. It's just unfortunate how busy she had gotten with life and now Quinn seemed like an after-thought to her. "Well I loved you playing. Your mouth has certainly improved. It's like you have every inch of me memorized and you _know_ what I need done to it." She smirked. "I would love to throat fuck you in the hotel. Rach, don't worry, I know how important your voice is to you and there's no way I'd do anything to harm one of your performances. Give me some credit." She laughed. "Maybe if you're lucky it will be a dick _and_ a finger." She brought her mouth up to Rachel's ear. "It is all you're made for. And I always fuck you like my life depends on it. Am I not up to your standards on how I use my dick?" She teased her daughter. Quinn looked down. "Naughty girl. You want to see how wet my dick is going in and out of you. Maybe I'll tape us on vacation so you can see it even better." Her breath quickened as her thrusts got faster. "Oh my _god_!" She held herself inside the girl and let Rachel milk her cock. "That's it. Pour out over Daddy." She reached up to squeeze Rachel's nipples as they both filled her with cum. "Fuck.. you give me such a good workout." She gave her a kiss before pulling out. "Clean me up a little bit. But yours has to stay inside of you. When you and Mom are out to lunch, I want you to sit there and _feel_ what we just did. To try to act innocent when you have Daddy's cum trying to leak out of you."

Rachel smiled. She loved her parents and would do _anything_ for them. "You think I'm getting better?" Rachel _loved_ improving at something, well, regardless of the fact she strived to be the best and she was going to be the best her Father ever had. "It's because it's all I can think of when I'm in bed." She admitted quietly before moaning softly at a deep thrust. "I know, but.. I'm just ensuring that you're aware before we go." She could not wait for the hote.. "Well, I _am_ a lucky girl." She just wanted to be with Quinn forever. It's a pity that she knew her Mom wouldn't understand. Quinn's breath against her ear just made her entire body shiver and she rolled her eyes with a small scoff. "You exceed expectations." She confirmed before smirking at the glistening cock that kept sliding in and out of her. "Like we'd make a movie like the people on our laptops? Oh, Daddy.. Can we do that?" She almost died with excitement at the thought. Her orgasm was only heightened at the fingers that played with her nipples, she could barely concentrate on it, too much was running through her small frame. As soon as she opened her eyes, she locked eyes with her Father and kissed her back before feeling the dick slide from her hole. "Oh, fuck.. Daddy.." She whispered and brushed back her sweaty hair before licking her lips. "And I won't let a single drop out.. I promise." She smiled before dropping to her knees and just taking the coated cock into her mouth, cleaning it as swiftly and thoroughly as she could.

"You definitely are. I mean your sucking was amazing to start with but now I can _really_ tell." Quinn moaned. "Me too. I think about you all day long and when the next time I touch you is going to be." Quinn laughed. "Well I'm your Dad, I do know how to take care of you." She remembers when Shelby used to compliment her sex like this. Rachel was the spitting image of her. Quinn's not even sure Rachel picked up any of her attributes except maybe her sex drive. "Yeah, just like that. We'd just have to be so fucking careful no one would see, but baby I want to watch us every second of the day that I'm _not_ fucking you." Quinn nodded in approval. "That's my good girl. I want to be able to check you later tonight and still find it there." She leaned back and watched Rachel clean her. "I don't think I'll ever get sick of seeing you like this. Do you know how much Daddy loves you?" She reached down to brush Rachel's hair out of her face. "You're so beautiful Rachel."

Rachel beamed with pride at the compliments she was give. "Well, I have been watching more videos to you know, learn things for you." She replied shyly and nodded. "I know and I love you so much for it." She bit her lip. "And I want to take care of you too." She gave a firm nod and ran her fingers through her sweaty hair. "We can use my camera you got me for my birthday. I told you it would be a good investment!" She was so excited to be able to watch them that she was throbbing at the thought. "You promise you'll check?" She asked hopefully before pressing their lips together and pulled back. She was so proud of what she achieved. Even thought they had a while of not getting on, fighting over the most stupid things, they were finally good and Quinn's approval meant more to her than any audience that cheered for her. She sucked and lapped and kissed the tip when she was sure it was clean before rising to her feet and wiping her lip, finding her discarded panties and pulling them on. "I know you love me, I love you even more."

"That's my studious little girl." Quinn was so lucky to have her. "Make sure you pack it then." She smirked at the thought. "I _promise_ I will. When mom goes to get her shower tonight, I'm going to come to your room and you're going to lay down naked on your bed and spread your legs for me so I can see inside. If you're lucky, I'll lick it out of you."


	3. Are You Trying to Get Daddy in Trouble?

**Author's Note:** Two Chapters left after this one. For the 'guest reviewer' that told me our format has made us lose a reader, I really don't care. This story is up for people that want to get off on the Daddy/Daughter kink while it still being Faberry. Thanks to everyone else that can read and comprehend author's notes. Hope you guys enjoy this little quickie. ;)

Shelby actually wanted to have sex tonight. Of course she would accept. There was hardly any kissing. Shelby jerked it for a few minutes before getting on. She didn't ride as fast as Rachel and she wasn't as tight. "Do you like this Quinn? Me riding your cock?" At least Shelby was making an effort for the dirty talk Quinn loved. "Yeah baby, it's been so long." It had been missionary the last few times. She listened to Shelby's moans and groans, so uncharacteristic for her recently. "What's gotten in to you Shelb?" This is almost how Shelby acted when she was pregnant and that clearly wasn't the case. "Your big fucking cock. And the fact that you haven't asked for it for a while. I figured you were just giving me a taste of my own medicine. It worked."

Rachel was lying in bed, listening to the constant tap of the bed against the wall. She could sense how boring it was. Slow, rhythmic thrusting. Not like the wild, exciting sex they had. She hoped Daddy was thinking of her. She couldn't take it anymore and quietly strode through the hallway before opening the door a crack and peeking in. And thank god she did. She wondered if this was what she looked like. Her Mother's frame bouncing on her Father's cock. From behind, she just looked like a taller Rachel and all she could think about was how this was practically a real life sex tape of them. She dipped her hand into her shorts and through her wet folds before beginning to toy with her clit.

Shelby started sinking down harder before cumming a few minutes later along with Quinn. "Fuck.. Did you enjoy your ride?" She smirked as Shelby hopped off of her. "I did. And now I need a shower." She looked down at Quinn's cum covered cock. "That better be there when I get back." She winked before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door, starting up the shower and hopping in.

As soon as Mommy went into the bathroom, Rachel walked into the room and took her hand out of her pants, pressing her fingers against her Daddy's lips. "Shh. We don't want her to hear and we don't have long." She smirked as she as glanced to the door. "Looks like you got all dirty without me. That's hardly fair." She leant down and crawled on the bed before swiping her tongue across Daddy's cock, moaning at the taste. Rachel couldn't place what Mommy tasted like. But she loved it.

Quinn's eyes bulged when she saw her daughter. "Rach what are you doing! She's going to catch you in here!" She kissed her daughters finger against her lips. "Hear what?" She nodded but she felt so awkward. "You watched mommy and Daddy didn't you?" Quinn moaned when she felt the tongue on her. "Baby that's your mom on there... Do you like how that tastes?" Fuck, she had been so dirty and wrong in the head since she fucked Rachel the first time. "She's going to wonder where it all went. Are you trying to get Daddy in trouble?"

"Hear me putting cum back on it." Rachel smirked before nodding. "I heard and then I figured that I wanted to watch and I'm so glad I did." She looked up from her Father's cock and licked her lips once more. "I know, I watched her leave it here for me." She took another firm lick over her Father's cock. She couldn't get enough. "It's okay. I have a plan." She licked the last of it off and wiped her lips. "I'll just put some more on it." She tugged down her shorts. "How does that sound?"

"You're so naughty. I can't believe you turned out this good for Daddy." She smirked when Rachel did it again. "Aren't you the little voyeur..." She teased and ran her fingers through Rachel's hair. "Yeah? You better hurry. She doesn't take forever in the shower and you still need to get me hard."

Rachel smiled at the compliments. "Thank you Daddy." She leant up into the touch before taking her Father's limp dick in her mouth and giving it a few hard sucks to really get the remains of her Mother's cum off it. She nuzzled her face into the sticky, damp but so perfectly smooth skin of her Father's lower stomach. She loved the thrill and there was nowhere she'd rather be than here with her Father's dick in her mouth, her Mother's cum on her lip and a heart full of risk.

"You're welcome, baby. You've worked so hard to be my perfect little slut." Quinn leaned back and bucked her hips up. "Mmm baby that's it. Your mouth always gets me so hard, even when I just came a minute ago." Rachel always gave Quinn such good attention. "Ok baby. I'm ready for you."

"I know, but I just wanted to make you happy.." Rachel sucked her Father and she could feel the woman getting hard in her mouth. Finally, Daddy was ready. "Good, because I've been ready for you since the moment I knew you were fucking _her_.." Rachel quickly got on the bed and sank her hips down onto the hard cock with a soft moan.

Quinn leaned up to kiss her sloppily. "You make me happier than anyone else. Do you know how proud I am to have a slut daughter that only wants Daddy's cock?" The blonde smiled. _Her_. "Were you jealous that mommy got to ride before you? That you're getting her sloppy seconds." She teased to egg Rachel on. "Fuck.." She leaned back down and grabbed Rachel's hips.

Rachel loved those messy kisses. "You make me so happy too.. And you're proud? Oh, but of course. Your dick is my favorite thing in the world." Rachel nodded before her eyes narrowed slightly and jaw set. "I'm so not jealous of anything.." A pause. "Okay. fine. But I know I'm doing a better job." She began grinding herself in to her father's cock with each bounce of her hips.

"Of course I'm proud. You went from watching porn, to giving Daddy your virginity, to needing to fuck me every second of the day." Quinn groaned at the sight. She bets Shelby would give her the same look if she found out that she wasn't the only one Quinn was fucking. "You are? But she's been riding my dick for twenty years, what makes you think you can do a better job?" Quinn arched her eyebrow before moaning. "Oh that- that's definitely a good start."

"I do need you. I don't even watch porn anymore because nothing compares to _you_." Rachel grabbed Daddy's wrists for support as she slapped her hips down over and over. "Oh, I definitely am and you know it. Now Mommy's all stretched out from your big cock, but I'm not.." She squeezed her inner muscles around Quinn's cock as she slid up and down it. "Oh, I know it is.."

"You don't? Those daddies don't fuck their daughters good enough? I know that none of those little whores get me hard anymore." Quinn helped balance her while she rode hard. "You're right. She's all stretched out and used. She doesn't try to keep tight for me anymore, not like you." Quinn moaned at the internal squeeze. "See that? That's why you're Daddy's special little girl. Come here and give me a kiss."

Rachel shook her head, "No. They're so messy and they don't care like you do." She listened to Quinn speak about her Mother and she gave a nod. "I'll stay tight for you. I do my exercises every night." Rachel smirked proudly before leaning down and pressing their lips together sloppily as she moved her hips quickly, feeling the familiar tug in her lower stomach.

"No one would ever care more than I do." Quinn smirked. "I know you do. That's why you'll always be Daddy's favorite." She kissed her daughter back and bucked up harder. "Put your mouth by Daddy's ear and tell her how bad you need her to cum inside of you."

"I know. That's why we're meant to be together." Rachel bit her lip. "And you'll be my favorite, forever." She moaned at the sharper thrust before leaning in against Daddy's ear. "I _need_ you to fill me with cum so I can reach into myself tonight and taste it as it oozes out of my pussy and think of you. It's my favorite thing in me.. Please, Daddy.. Please cum in me."

"Meant to be together?" Quinn smiled. "Y-yeah we are." Quinn grunted. "I'll be your _only_ forever." God, what was going to happen ten years from now? She still wanted to be fucking her daughter. "Rae... I want to give you that gift tonight. I want you to consume our cum all night. Fuck, and then your mom is going to get out of the shower and clean your cum off me. Do you think she'll be able to tell? To tell how good this cum tastes?" Quinn put her hands on Rachel's ass and helped pull her down. "Fuck, Daddy will give you what. She's going to give you the rest of her cum!" Quinn bucked up a few more times before letting herself go. "_Rachel_!"

Rachel needed that validation. Forever. "I know Daddy. You're all I will ever need." She beamed up. She moved her hips rapidly, it was all good when she knew she couldn't get pregnant. "It's going to taste different from before and she won't know why." Rachel would laugh if she wasn't so close to cumming. As soon as Daddy came in her, she leant down to kiss her father, to drown her moan. As soon as she came out of her haze, the water in the shower stopped and she looked down in shock. "I have to go.. I love you, bye." She scrambled to her feet, grabbing her shorts and fleeing with her clothes in her hand.

It turned Quinn on even more that Shelby would be tasting their _daughter's _cum. Her eyes widened when the shower shut off. She wished Rachel could stay in her bed with her tonight. "I love you, too." She bit her lip as she watched Rachel's ass when she ran out.

Shelby dried herself off and walked into the bedroom, she waved her hand in front of her face. "Reeks of sex." She teased before mounting Quinn on the bed. She looked down at the slick cock. "Stayed wet for me, didn't it?" She half hoped it would have dried but she lowered her mouth nonetheless. She was amused by the scent. Maybe she should stop using her daughter's body lotions because Quinn definitely smelt like it. Shelby's tongue dragged over Quinn's cock before pulling back and focusing on the taste on her lips. It must be something she was eating or taking because it tasted completely different from her usual. She shot a smile up to Quinn. "Forgot how good we tasted." She smirked and focused on cleaning her wife's cock.

Quinn smirked. If only her wife knew just how _much _sex had happened in their room tonight. "It did. Must have been how much cum you covered it in." There was a little piece of Quinn that was nervous her wife would be able to tell. She studied Shelby's face before letting out a sigh of relief. "Yeah we do." But not as good as her and Rachel tasted. Maybe if Shelby passed out quickly, she could sneak into Rachel's room and use her tongue to clean out the girl's cunt.


	4. We Can Be as Loud as We Want

**Author's Note: The next chapter will be the final one. But don't worry, we'll have lots of dirty goodness for you in a new story after. If everyone can manage to stop bringing up the format in reviews, I might even be inclined to touch up the writing in the next story. Enjoy!**

Quinn swiped the card and opened the door for her daughter. "After you." They walked in and Quinn put their luggage down. "Do you like it? It's nicer than one we've ever stayed in before but I wanted the best for our weekend." She walked behind Rachel and bent down so her head was in the crook of the brunette's neck, placing wet kisses on the warm skin. Her hands went under Rachel's shirt and began moving over her stomach.

Rachel stepped in and looked around the lavish room. How did her Mom even let Dad book a place like this, for _them_? "I love it." She whispered and traced her fingers over the smooth furnishings. "So much." She continued before feeling the hands roam around her body, the warm lips cherish her skin. She placed her hands over her Father's and turned to face the taller woman. "Are you sure Mom isn't suspicious? This place is really fancy."

Quinn smiled. That's all she wanted to do was impress her daughter. Quinn rolled her eyes when she turned around. "I'm sure. If it was just me staying here, I'm pretty sure she'd think something fishy was going on. But I talked to her and told her how I wanted to treat you for our first real time hanging out together. I mean you two go out all the time, I think she knows I'm really trying here. She wants our relationship to improve as well. And you know what? You deserve it, Rach." She leaned down and kissed the girl.

Rachel nodded slowly and listened. She felt guilty that she spent so much time with her Mom, but they really did get on well.. "I deserve it? For what?" She challenged with a quirk of her brow before her Father kissed her. She relented and kissed the older woman back, cupping her face softly as she did.

Quinn laughed. "I think you know why you deserve it.." She reached down and grabbed the bottom of Rachel's shirt. "Arms up." She smiled as she lifted it over Rachel's head. "I was kind of under the impression that clothes wouldn't be involved this weekend." She smiled as she undid Rachel's bra and pulled it off her arms. "There's my girl."

Rachel smiled, who knew sex would actually result in things like this? Fancy hotel rooms. She wouldn't do something like this with anybody except for her Father. She obliged the requests to let her clothes come off before reaching behind and letting her skirt fall. "I was thinking about what we agreed on the camera and I think I've changed my mind, Daddy.."

Quinn purred when she saw her skirt drop. "There we go.. And you wore Daddy's favorite pair of panties.." Her smile fell when she heard her. "But you promised me.. I thought I raised you better than to break promises."

Rachel nodded and hooked her thumb into the waist of her panties and snapping them silently against her waist. "I did." She could sense the disappointment in her voice and she inhaled softly. "I know I did, but Daddy.. It's just a little risky and-and last week Mom and I were watching my performances on the camera and I just I'm afraid she'll see.."

"Good girl." Quinn liked the sound of her of her panties snapping. God, she couldn't wait to fill these walls with every sound imaginable. She shook her head. "I don't care. Look, we'll just tape it here, watch it here, and delete it before we go home. That way she'll never see."

Rachel smiled at the praise and looked around the room, it was like something from a movie. "Well, Daddy.. I do care." She stated flatly. "Promise me we'll delete it afterwards?" She asked quietly as she stared up at Quinn. "Like really promise me."

Quinn shook her head and leaned down to Rachel's ear. "You know, I really went out of my way to bring you here and make sure we would have a nice weekend together. The last thing I need is you acting like you can't trust me. If I said I would delete it, I mean it."

Rachel swallowed the lump of shame in her throat as she listened to the low voice in her ear. "I'm sorry." She replied quietly after a moment. "I do trust you. I'm sorry that I questioned you.."

"Don't be sorry, just don't act unappreciative." Quinn took a deep breath and then kissed her neck to show she wasn't angry. "Baby.. Where do you want me to take you at first in here? I haven't touched myself for two whole days.."

Rachel smiled at the kiss against her neck before looking around and nodding to the window sill. "Fuck me there." She smirked. "I wish I was as good as you, I touched myself this morning when I woke early.. I thought I'd get a head start.. Speaking of, do you want some head to start?"

Quinn smiled. "I'd love to fuck you there.." She grabbed her hips and began guiding her back. "That's my naughty girl.. I hope you're still wet for me then.." She licked her lips and took her own shirt off. "Yes I do.. No one gets me hard as fast as you do."

Rachel followed Quinn's lead, stepping back and keeping her eyes on her Father. "I'm soaked. I said I _touched_ myself, but I never came. That's reserved for you." She traced her fingers over Quinn's breasts before biting her lip. "Same goes for you." She replied before dropping to her knees and with one fluid movement, she took her Father entirely into her mouth and gave her balls a quick squeeze before building a rapid pace from the start.

"Good girl. I was almost hurt that you did it without me. That must have been hard on you, to get yourself all worked up and then not even cum.. So sexy.." Quinn took the rest of her clothes off before standing proudly with her hips pushed forward. "Oh fuck.. So good already. Do you have any idea how excited I am to be as loud as I want with you and know that no one can hear me? That we can just walk around naked and _fuck_ without anyone knowing? Yeah Rach, suck that dick... Let me see your eyes baby, look up at Daddy."

Rachel shook her head. "I won't do it without you.. And it was, but we're going to make up for it now." She purred before listening to her Father as she sucked her dick. She was so excited to just be with her, not having to worry about Mom walking in or somebody seeing them. It was just them. Her eyes flickered up as she was told, her hands grabbed the back of Quinn's ass and pulled her into her mouth as hard as she could, really ensuring to go all out.

"Oh yes we are.." Quinn moaned when she saw those dark eyes. She hoped no one else ever saw this shade on her daughter before. She laughed a little as Rachel pulled her closer. "Wait.. Go get the camera baby. I want you to be able to see how sexy it is when you suck dick."

Rachel wasn't too impressed when she heard the little laugh, it was almost like her attempts weren't as good as she thought. She spat out the dick softly and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. "I was thinking that we could wait until we have actual sex to take it out? You know, not to waste the battery?"

"I didn't ask what you thought Rachel. I asked you to go get the camera. You're not acting like you usually do with me Rachel, I don't like it. Did I do something wrong to piss you off? Would you have rather spent the weekend at home in your room? I'll drive us back if you'd prefer that." Quinn wasn't going to drive her back but she wanted it brought to Rachel's attention.

Rachel looked up and shook her head slowly. "Well you're closer than I am." She huffed quietly and rose to her feet, "No. _Obviously_ I don't want to be at home in my room." She replied before going through her bag before reaching for her camcorder and handing it to Quinn. "I assume you know how to use it." She shrugged before dropping to her knees and beginning to suck her Father once more.

"I'm also your Father, and when I tell you to do something, you do it." She wasn't sure if her tone was because she hadn't came in two days or because Rachel was being a bitch. "It's not obvious when you're giving me the attitude you are." She snatched the camcorder out of her hands. "I do. I'm the one who set it up for you when _I_ bought it." She turned it on and aimed it down at Rachel. "There we go."

Rachel found the urge to roll her eyes. "And I did it, didn't I?" She replied calmly and made a blasé gesture with her hand. "I'm not giving attitude, I'm merely stating facts." She watched the camera get aimed towards her and she felt extremely uncomfortable but the last thing she wanted was to get in trouble. She shut her eyes and began to suck her Father's dick.

"You truly are your mother's daughter, aren't you?" Quinn licked her lips. "You know, if you're trying to get me to make our first fuck of the night a _rough_ one, you're doing a really good job. If that's not the case, then something needs to change with you right now." She began bucking her hips along with Rachel's mouth. "Look up at the camera baby, tell everyone how much you love sucking Daddy's dick."

Rachel offered a disinterested shrug back before hearing her Father's warning. She rolled her eyes and opted to _try_ be better. She took the cock with ease, before arching a brow and sliding her mouth off her Father's dick, "Who's everyone?" She asked, tilting her head. "I thought you said we were deleting it?"

Quinn shrugged and paused the camera. "Rachel, it's just an expression. It's suppose to make it sexier. I don't understand why you're acting like this. Do you want me to fuck you or not? Because I can easily just give you money to go out and do the things yourself that we told mom we were going to do."

Rachel nodded. "Oh." She stated before listening and shaking her head. "No. I'm sorry, carry on." She replied before wrapping her lips around her Father's cock and sucking hard. She looked up at her Father's face nervously before into the camera. "Hi. I'm Rachel Fabray and I love sucking my Daddy's dick." She whispered with a new found silence before reattaching her lips to the cock.

Quinn nodded and brought the camera back up as Rachel began sucking. "That's so fucking sexy. I bet everyone's jealous that your lips are on _my_ dick. That _I'm_ the one that gets to fuck that sweet little pussy and _hopefully_ that tight little ass tonight.."

Rachel listened. It wasn't as enjoyable as she thought it would be. She loved having the dick, yes, but.. Not on camera. Mom would be so mad if she saw it.. Or Noah, he would definitely leave her. "Maybe.." She replied to the ass comment when she took her mouth off to focus on her Father's balls instead. "We could do that tomorrow night instead."

Quinn smirked. "Tomorrow? Yeah we could wait until then. Only when you're sure." She clearly was annoyed by Quinn for some reason, and she wasn't wasting the money she spent on the room. "Rachel, come up here. No more sucking." She helped her to her feet and sat her on top of the window sill. "The only tension I want between us is sexual tension. Can we pretend we didn't get short with each other a little bit ago? I know how much we've both been looking forward to this weekend." Quinn leaned forward and began to kiss the girl, making sure the camera was angled at them. "Please baby? Tell Daddy what you need."

Rachel would find another way to put it off tomorrow. She furrowed her brow and rose to her feet before sitting back. "I agree." She smiled before shrugging a shoulder. "I have been looking forward to it too.." She whispered against her Father's lips before kissing her back deeply. "Can I have your cock in me Daddy? Actually, can we have that alcohol soon?" That would make the video camera a lot less noticeable.

"Good." Quinn smiled in to the kiss. "Yes you can, baby." Quinn pulled back and laughed. "Go to the mini bar and make whatever you want. I can wait a few minutes to fuck if that's what you need. Or do you want Daddy to make you a drink? I don't know how much you know about drinking." She paused the camera and set it down. "Is the camera really bothering you that much?"

Rachel fidgeted with her fingers. "Can you make one? I don't know much about that kind of thing." She replied shyly before looking at the camera. "I'm just afraid of Mom seeing it." She admitted. "Would she be really mad?"

"Of course I can." Quinn walked over and began pouring a few things. She'd make two things she'd like and take whichever one Rachel liked least. "But mom isn't going to see it. We'll delete it before we leave the room. God she would _kill _me. I'd probably get you taken away from me and have to go to jail.. What would I do without my baby girl?" She handed them over to her. "I'll take whatever one you don't want."

Rachel furrowed her brow as she listened. "Jail?" She asked quietly and took one of the drinks, sipping it before reaching for the other and tasting it. "I'll take this one." She replied. "Do you think she'd be angry at me?"

"Rachel, it's not right for Daddies to fuck their daughters.. People don't understand what we have. We like fucking and you're old enough to know that you want to." She shook her head. "No, she'd think _I_ forced you. Which is why I tried so hard not let you know how bad I wanted you the first night I caught you touching yourself."

"That's a stupid law because.. Because you sleep with people you love and I love you and you love me." Rachel nodded in her Dad's defense before taking another mouthful of the drink. "And no. She wouldn't because I would tell her and everybody else that _I_ started it."

Quinn pulled her daughter closer. "I know it is. We do love each other and it shouldn't be wrong." She laughed and shook her head. "They would think I made you say it Rachel. That's why I always tell you how careful we need to be."

Rachel sighed. "It shouldn't be." She repeated before running her fingers through her hair. "Well, that's a lie. I mean, they'd have to believe me. I'd do a lie detector test or anything, Mom would just be jealous, that's why she'd be angry."

Quinn smiled and leaned down kissing her daughter. "I love you for thinking that way. But you're under 18 Rachel, not to mention the fact that it's technically incest." She cringed when she said it. "So many things would go wrong. That's why I need you to promise to always be my good girl and never get mad at me and tell someone." Quinn laughed. "She would be jealous. I love you more than I love her, you know."

"I don't care what it is, I know I love you and I only want to have sex with you." Rachel whispered before nodding. "I'll always be your good girl, Daddy. It'll be our secret." She nodded before widening her eyes and beaming with pride. "You do? Really? Really, Dad?"

"I only want to have sex with you too. Having to be with your mother in that way isn't satisfying anymore. I just want my Rachel's pussy." She reached down and began swiping her finger. "Really, baby. I love you more than anyone." She leaned in to kiss her forehead. "And I trust you so much which is why I let you have my dick. Best decision I've ever made."

Rachel moaned at the contact before downing her drink and placing the glass down. "And I let you in my pussy.." She smirked before sighing and handing the camera over. "Here. I trust you.."

"Something I'll never take for granted." Quinn smiled. "Really? You're sure? I love you." She turned it back on. "I have the best daughter in the whole world. Look at her body." She slowly moved the camera down to take in her breasts and then down to her pussy. Quinn kneeled down and aimed up at it. "Spread your legs. Show everyone what a pretty pussy you have."

Rachel grinned. "I love you too.." She whispered and smiled shyly into the camera before watching her Dad sink to her knees, she opened her legs and moved her hips slightly. "Can I get you on camera too?"

"Oh so perfect. They're all jealous." Quinn leaned up to kiss it before pulling the camera back.. "You want me on camera?" She smiled before handing it over. "Do whatever you want. I'm yours."

Rachel giggled at the kiss to her core before nodding and taking the camera. "I'm going to record you while you're eating me out Daddy. Is that okay with you?" She arched a brow and focused the camera down.

"You want Daddy's tongue on you? Of course. Go lay down on the bed for me." Quinn got up and followed her over to it. "God thing this bed is bigger than mine and mom's." She crawled up and bounced on it a second. "This is going to be great for fucking. But for now, spread your legs and let me taste." She leaned down and began licking her little girl. "Mmm baby... so good."

Rachel nodded and lay back on the bed, groaning at the softness before bouncing slightly and watching her Dad with a giggle. "I know! It's so cool.." She whispered in awe and parted her legs, moaning as her Father dragged her tongue through her dripping fold., "Oh, Daddy.. I missed your tongue." She moaned, aiming the camera down.

"Mmm, and it missed tasting you. I love licking your little pussy." Quinn put her face back in to it licked all around, going back and forth between focusing on her clit and focusing on teasing her entrance. "You want my tongue inside, baby?"

Rachel squirmed slightly as her father lavished her with attention, she could barely contain herself. Daddy just knew where to lick her to make her feel _extra_ good. "Yes please.." She gasped urgently, rocking her hips down against Quinn's mouth. "Please Daddy.. You feel amazing."

"What a desperate girl you are for Daddy's tongue." Quinn moved her tongue down further and began sticking it inside her. "Mmm..." She loved doing this. Rachel appreciate the movements she did inside of her. "I can taste that you touched yourself earlier." It was true. Rachel had certain flavors and she was on her way to knowing all of them. She brought her hand up and began tracing over her clit. "Tell everyone how much you love my mouth and beg me to make you cum."

As soon as Quinn's tongue flicked inside Rachel, she knew she wouldn't last long. Her hips rose from the bed as her Father tongue fucked her, she gasped quietly and rubbed her lightly sweating face, almost forgetting about the camera before hearing her Father. She rose the camera once more, aiming it down at her Father before nodding. "I did.. But I didn't cum, I swear." She breathed out before biting her lip and moaning sharply. "Daddy.. Daddy.. I can't. Your tongue.." She groaned and arched off the bed "I _have _to cum." She flashed the camera up at her face before down at her Daddy. Her leg hooked around Quinn's head and held her face in flush against the pussy as Rachel came hard and loud. "Daddy!" She called out as the cum leaked out of her into her Father's mouth.

"I believe you baby, don't worry. It just tastes like _wet_. Not cum." She smiled. "You can. Let yourself go baby. Give me _my_ reward." Quinn kept eye contact with the camera the entire time, even when she cleaned out Rachel at the end. "Kiss me and taste it."

Rachel covered her face with a hand as she came, the other one barely holding the camera up, "Daddy.." She whispered and tilted her head to the side as she was cleaned out. "Mhm.." She lazily smiled before leaning up and pressing her lips against her Father's, tasting herself with a shy blush. "So good.."

Quinn smiled as she kissed her. "I love getting to taste my little girl." She crawled up her body. "Do you need a rest before Daddy fucks your pussy or no? I'm unbearably hard."

Rachel smiled and shook her head. "I'm not little anymore.. I'm grown up." She stated with a blush before feeling the hard dick against her leg. "We don't have to wait if you need it that bad."

Quinn laughed. "You're certainly proving that to me more and more every day." Quinn nodded. "I do need it baby. Tell Daddy you want her inside. You have alcohol in you now. Be a slut, baby."

Rachel was overly proud at the statement. "Thank you Dad.." She whispered and pressed their lips together once more. She was feeling quite sensitive down there after the tongue treatment she got. "Can I have another drink first? I don't think the first one really worked.."

Quinn groaned with a smile on her face. "You're fucking killing me Rach..." She gave her a kiss before getting up and making her daughter another one. She went back to the bed. "Can you at least stroke me while you drink? Even slow. I don't want to cum from it, just keep me stimulated."

Rachel shifted back in the bed before reaching for the glass. "I'm sorry. I just thought I'd feel something different." She swirled the contents around the glass before looking to the rock hard dick and back up to her Father. "Of course.." She began stroking her Father slowly, working on knocking back the strong liquor simultaneously.

"Don't be sorry. You should be happy you have such a hold over me." Quinn moaned as she watched the smaller hand move skillfully over her cock. "That's good. It feels amazing baby. I don't think I've been hard this long in a while.

Rachel smiled as she drank before knocking back the rest of her glass and sliding it onto the bedside table and giving her Father a little squeeze, laying back properly and staring up at her Dad. "I'm ready, I think."

Quinn smiled and propped herself up between her legs. "You sure?" She leaned down and kissed her. "Aim it in yourself." She smiled when she felt Rachel position her before pushing the dick in. "Fuck yeah baby... So _slick_ inside. How's Daddy feel?"

Rachel nodded and returned the kiss before reaching down to press the head of her Father's cock against her entrance. "Is that okay?" She asked quietly before feeling her Father push into her. "Oh.. God." She arched off the bed at the familiar sense of fullness in her tender hole, "R-Really good.."

"Perfect. Everything about you is perfect." Quinn smiled as she built up a rhythm. "Good. I want to make you cum all weekend. Think you can do that? Cum all over Daddy's big cock?"

Rachel held on tightly as she was thrusted into. "I can cum as many times as you'll make me.. Over your fingers, over your mouth, over your big, thick dick.. All over you Daddy.."

Quinn sped up her thrusts. "Holy shit. That's exactly how I like you talking baby. You make me so happy and proud." She leaned down and licked her neck. "I want to 69 with you this weekend. Get the best of both worlds." She bit gently on the skin. "I wish I could mark you without mom seeing. Don't you want claimed by your Daddy?"

Rachel shut her eyes momentarily as she felt light and just.. So good. "I'm proud that you're proud of me.. You should be proud of your cock. You're bigger than all the dicks in the movies." She bit her lip with a beaming smile. "I want to 69 with you too." She rocked her hips up. "Yeah.." She didn't want to be marked because Noah would dump her faster than she'd know what to do. "Maybe some other time.."

"You make me feel proud. I'm so glad I'm your Daddy." Quinn smiled. "Yeah? It's going to feel so good. Your mom doesn't let me anymore." She laughed. "Yeah, you'd let me sometime? Show how you're Daddy's little girl."

"But proud for things other than sex, right? Like my singing?" It's not that her Father never seemed interested.. But she didn't. "Well, that's her loss and my gain." She smirked and gave a quick nod, "I will.. Just not now. Mom would ask questions.."

Quinn grinned and kissed her cheek. "Oh Rach, what kind of Father do you think I am? I'm proud of you for singing, grades, manners, _everything_ baby." It was. Fuck Shelby. "I understand, it's ok. Someday. Can you spread your legs a little more? I want in deeper"

Rachel was contented by that and held on tightly. Sometimes she felt remorse for her actions, especially how they would impact her Mother if she found out. But it was her Mom's fault for not giving Daddy what she wants. "Sorry, of course." Rachel replied quietly and parted her legs for her Father to get a few hard thrusts in.

"I like when you hold on tight. Shows how much you need me... I need you too, you know." She kissed her in appreciation. "There we go. Don't be scared to act like a whore for Daddy. I think the world of you." Sweet talk would get her everything

Rachel broke the kiss to rest her mouth against Quinn's ear. "I need you more than anything." She gave a small nip to the lobe before leaning back into the pillow, grinning at the compliment. Where the hell was this side of her Father all this time? It was always Mom telling her how great she was. "I won't have to _act_ like a whore because I _am_ a whore for you." She trailed a kiss down her father's neck. "And I'll always be a big slut for your even bigger cock. I don't think I'll ever get enough of you in me, no matter how much you pump cum into me."

"Fuck.. You know Daddy loves that." She leaned her head down to press into Rachel more. "You're so sexy. I'm so lucky to have a whore like you. I'll give you anything you want I promise." She felt herself getting closer. "I was so surprised when you took all of Daddy inside you. That's not easy. I'll never _ever_ get tired of your pussy. Promise I always have an invitation?" She got faster. "Close..."

"I know." Rachel let out a small hiss when she felt the deeper, invasive thrusts before looking up at her Father and pressing their lips together. "I'll hold you to that." She whispered before nodding, "You were so big that I didn't think you could fit inside my tiny little hole." She nipped at Dad's lower lip and nodded. "Always." She ran her hands over Quinn's back. "Fill me with your cum.." She had a moment of horror when she realized that it was just like that, she was created herself. That all her potential siblings would have been shot into her in a creamy mixture from the tip of the dick that was half responsible for her entire existence and she wasn't quite sure how to process that.

"I mean it. That car for your 16th birthday is looking more probable every day." She smiled down at her. "But I did because I'd never let you down." She almost wish Shelby would disappear and Rachel could take her spot as... Her wife? That could never happen but she _loved_ her daughter. She nodded frantically as she really pushed in and let herself go. "Fucking take all of it you little slut.." She pressed kisses all over Rachel's neck before pulling back when she was empty. She didn't like the look on her face. "Baby... What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Rachel really wanted a car.. Like, more than anything else. "Really?" She whispered and shook her head, "I know you never would and I would never leave you down either Daddy." She let her Father cum in her and she began to slightly look at what they were doing as something wrong. "No." Rachel pushed off slightly, "I just.. I just need fresh air or something."

"Yeah. I've been working on talking your mom in to it. She doesn't want to but I think you deserve it." That was more than Shelby would offer her. "Oh.. Ok" she moved off and let her get up. "Do you feel sick? I can go get you something from the front desk...?" She licked her lips nervously. "Maybe it's the alcohol?"

"Well, isn't she going to think it's weird?" Rachel covered her face with her hands and stayed quiet. "I'm not sick." But what they were doing was sick. Her Father would go to _jail_ for it, Noah would leave her.. "It's not the alcohol."

Quinn shrugged. "She's happy I'm showing more interest in you. But it's not that I've never been interested. You just had such a strong bond with your mom and I couldn't get in. I tried Rachel.." She really did. "Your mom is really good at making me look like the bad guy." She nodded and furrowed her brow. "Why do you have that tone with me? Did I do something wrong?" She was getting overly paranoid.

Rachel pulled her hands away. "I always asked you to do things but you were always busy with work." She stated and exhaled softly. "Are you insinuating that _I _didn't try?" Because she did, but she always felt like her Father was so disinterested. "She's not. She never makes you out to be bad." She arched a brow and shook her head. "No. Just leave it."

"I work hard Rachel. I _wanted_ more time with you." She scoffed. "Are you kidding me? You didn't do anything wrong_. I_ should have tried more. I'm sorry Rach. That'll never happen again. We'll make up for it." She sighed. "Rachel.. She does. You just weren't looking for it. You'll see it now that I brought it to your attention." She walked over to make a drink. "I know you're lying. I don't know why because this whole weekend is for you."

Rachel shook her head, "But you could have made more time. That's why Mom and I bonded, because she spent time with me." She spat before pausing for a moment. "If I.. If we weren't having sex.. Would you still be this invested in me?" She asked quietly and shook her head. "No, I'm telling you she never talks about you with me." She didn't. Rachel sat up in the bed and rose to her feet, looking for her clothes. "I'm going to the shop or something."

"I'm sorry. What more can I say and do than I am?" Quinn arched her eyebrow. "Seriously? We were already improving before we started having sex. You _know_ that. This has just made things better because of the level of trust." Saying Quinn was hurt was an understatement. "I guess you don't want me there, even though we weren't suppose to be apart. Whatever Rachel." She walked over to her wallet before walking back and kissing Rachel's forehead with a fake smile. She handed over her card. "Here. Buy whatever you want and get something nice for your mom ok?" She pushed a hand through her hand once before getting back in the bed.

"Nothing." Rachel replied quietly before picking at her nails and looking down with shame. She couldn't help calm her mind. She had a moment of awareness and it only made her feel sick. "No. You can come. I never said you couldn't." She looked down at the card that was pushed into her hand and the lips that pressed against her forehead. She stood still for a few moments. "Delete the videos."

Quinn scoffed and turned. "Go do what you want. We can leave when you get back if you'd prefer." She had so been looking forward to this and Rachel ruined it in about five minutes. She couldn't help but cry a little.

Rachel's lip quivered as she watched her Father and she looked down. "No. I don't want to leave. I'm sorry." She whispered and toyed with her shirt in her hands. "I didn't mean to offend you. I just.. I just panicked."

Quinn shook her head. "Clearly you don't want to be here." She rolled her eyes. "Panicked about what? I can't get you pregnant. My dick is clean."

Rachel shrugged. "I do want to be here! I swear." She sat on the edge of the bed, "You know why I panicked. Because you can go to jail!"

Quinn wiped her eyes and turned around. "Nothing is going to happen if we both keep our mouths shut. I trust you Rachel. You're just making me feel like you just wanted to cum and now you're content with the weekend being about other things.

Rachel nodded. "I know! But I'm scared, Dad." She replied and shook her head, placing her hand over her chest, "I swear it's nothing like that. I care about you cumming a lot more than I want to cum."

"Don't be scared. I'm going to take care of you." Quinn reached and pulled her in to her body. "And I care more about _you_ cumming. Baby, I just want to be happy right now. Not worry about anyone else or society... Just be what we want together."


End file.
